The proposed work continues to document the early acquisition of different prosocial bejaviors by very young children. The first series of studies revealed that children at the ages of 15 and 18 months freely shared with familiar and unfamiliar adults by showing and giving what they saw and found of interest in the environment. The next set of studies established that children at 18, 24 and 30 months of age assisted their parents, fathers as well as mothers, and unfamiliar person, both male and female, in the execution of everyday household tasks; these studies are being prepared for publication. Current studies are now investigating the nature of caregiving by children of both sexes at 18, 24, and 30 months of age. These studies are carried out in a laboratory setting furnished with dolls and stuffed animals and appropriate caregiving objects. The next study plans to investigate the nature of compliance with the simple requests of parents and the experimenter by children at the same ages. In all these studies efforts are directed toward gaining information on the psychological principals of behavior by which these behaviors are acquired. In general, the very early manifestations of these socially valued behaviors are acquired. In general, the very early manifestations of these socially valued behaviors are viewed as serving contemporary prosocial functions and also as providing opportunities for further prosocial learning.